


Dennis' Opportunity

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, One Shot, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac makes a surprising discovery which entails an explanation from Dennis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all - this is the first non scientific piece of writing I've done in over 5 years, so it's a little achievement for me right now.  
> (Please note, I have no idea how grindr works so please let me know if there's any major mistakes!)

 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him”

Mac muttered to himself. The small white light of his phone was the only light source in the room. He moved his head closer to the screen, his nose almost touching the glass. The cold light illuminated Mac’s face. His pupils contracted in the white hue and his freckled nose wrinkled. Closing one eye he inspected the pictures on the screen more intensely, the poor resolution screen twitched and blurred under such close inspection.

A bang from Dennis’ room made Mac lift his head with a start. He focused on calming the furious pounding in his chest and didn’t notice the cold prick on the edge of his nose. He looked at the phone screen again. A message chat opened in place of the previous screen. His pupils constricted and his breathing became shallow, a wave of sheer panic washed over him. The room filled with dread, he hoisted himself up into an upright position like he was trying to keep his head above the water line. Dread and panic weren’t emotions that Mac had been used to feeling. The same fiery building in his chest that was so familiar in bouts of rage was replaced by a cold blow to the chest and a rush of adrenalin.

Suddenly a red notification light added a feeling of warmth into the room. Mac began to remember the initial feeling of rage rather than panic. Rage was an easy familiar emotion, he welcomed its presence and control in his increasingly chaotic life.

“OK, I can explain” read the message.

Mac felt the unrelenting feeling of dread choke him again, like every atom of oxygen in the room had been replaced. Old Mac wouldn’t have let these kinds of feelings engulf him. Old Mac was good at ignoring many kinds of emotions and urges. A small sliver of light began to break through the barrier of the oxygen-less room. With every centimetre, the door opened Mac felt a little less like a neutron star was imploding in his chest. Mac hated this feeling of chaos and randomness in his emotions and his life.

Uncharacteristically sheepishly, Dennis moved himself through the open door and into Mac’s room. Mac clenched his knuckles and breathed in heavily as the wave of fresh air refilled the room with oxygen.

“Hey buddy.” Dennis said conscientiously whilst placing himself at the foot of Mac’s bed. As Dennis waited for Mac to answer he scanned his eyes around the room. Trying to avoid Mac’s gaze he focused on his shoulders. Tense with emotion, his shoulders were strong and rigid. This wasn’t a typical Mac sulk. There was no throwing stuff, no swearing and no empty threats of violence. This silence was cutting and most importantly completely not like him.

Awkwardly, Dennis patted Mac’s leg.

“Mac, c’mon talk to me.” Mac’s eyes lifted.

“Dennis” Mac’s tone was exasperated and solemn.

Dennis pushed himself further onto the foot of the bed.

“The amount of times you offered to fuck me or to make out with me or just touch my dick in some way.” Mac spluttered

“Even when we were teenagers you were always coming on to me in some weird way and you knew you would never get anything from it!”

“and you knew longer than anyone that I was” Mac gulped and softened his tone, still uncomfortable with saying it out loud “… _gay._ ” His voice grew into a confident rumble “I always knew you were a sick fuck, like you may not have any emotions but I do and I’ve got more than I can handle right now.”

Dennis recoiled, he could see Mac’s shoulder’s getting tenser and tenser. The veins in his muscular arms began protruding and Mac’s tone deepened.

“So, when I was like yeah maybe I could try out this gay thing out and I asked you, as a _friend_ to help me out you said no. You laughed in my face, you little prick. You said you would, and I quote, _never bang me in a thousand millennia, my fat body and ugly face offends you so much you would want to cut your own dick off and sew it over your eyes._ Which was like fair enough”

Dennis jarred backwards in confusion over the last sentiment.

“But then you said being gay was disgusting and you were only dicking about and then you laughed in my face!”

Mac sat up further in the bed, the duvet falling to just above his crotch. Dennis felt the tension shift.

“So, when I see you on grindr, it kind of pissed me off know” Mac’s voice grew softer and apprehensive.

“Like there was some sweet ass safe dick here and you chose to go find some gross guys on the internet. Like I asked you to bang me as a favour and it wouldn’t even have been gay for you.” Mac stared at Dennis’ shadow in the darkness.

“But Den grindr is pretty damn gay.”

Dennis sat in silence. Mac was waiting for a cutting retort. This silence was so out of character but Mac was so out of his depth already. He couldn’t begin to comprehend why Dennis was so collected.

“Let me turn on the goddamn light. I know you’re tryna do some mysterious movie hero bit sat in the dark like this.”

Mac opened his mouth to respond but only a quite exhale escaped, as usual Dennis was right. Dennis clocked the confirmation of his opinion and smirked just outside Mac’s eye-line. Dennis crawled over Mac apprehensively, carefully placing his hands and knees so he wouldn’t contact Mac’s rigid body. Dennis could feel the burning lust running through Mac’s body. The sexuality almost radiated through his skin. Dennis knew exactly what he was doing. Carefully he grazed his knee over Mac’s crotch. Mac took a sharp inhale and scrabbled for the light switch himself. In Mac’s panic, he clipped the lamp and knocked it off kilter. Dennis leaned into Mac’s chest as he steadied the lamp with one hand. He still had to let Mac know who had the most control in this venture. As the warm light flickered into action Dennis gazed over Mac’s soft features. His warm dark eyes, his soft untidy hair and freckled shoulders.

Dennis breathed in heavily as he moved his hand from the switch. He could see Mac’s chest puff and feel his legs stiffen further. As Dennis moved away Mac grabbed the nape of Dennis’ neck, pulling his face closer to his. Dennis stiffened in Mac’s hand and he avoided Mac’s penetrating gaze.  Mac’s breath was heavy and short.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you”

The familiar words rung out to Dennis. His own words repeated on him. Dennis’ overinflated ego couldn’t help but be aroused by the choice of words. Dennis lifted his eyes to meet Mac’s. He looked up, wide eyed, through the top line of his lashes. Mac further scanned Dennis’ face in the warm hue of the side lamp. His lips were pillowy and perfectly pouted. Mac could tell he’d practised this face a thousand times in a mirror. The angles of his cheeks cast a shadow other parts of his face making him look like a piece of modern art. His skin took on a warmth from the light and his usual alien-esque beauty dissipated in this moment, leaving something vaguely human.

Mac kissed Dennis hard, his strong hands gripping the back of Dennis’ neck. The kiss was fiery and wanting. Both of their bodies relaxed into the kiss like a cork had been undone. Years of tension dissolved in that instant.  Dennis pushed himself further into Mac, his lips parting and their eyes locking. Still holding Dennis’ nape, Mac jolted at the eye contact and pulled himself away.

“Bro what happened to not wanting shit to be gay? Cause this shit is pretty gay”

“Do you really think I’m straight, like honestly Mac you can be a Neanderthal at times but this is just plain idiotic.” Dennis retorted, his tone was sharp and cutting. It didn’t seem to be the biggest turn on for Mac.

“But what about the chicks?” Mac stuttered, seemingly confused

“Jeeeesuusss Christ man. Can we not talk about this now? I want chicks and dudes, is that okay? Or should I stop?” Dennis was clearly irritated. “I can literally feel the blood draining from my dick.”

Dennis sighed. “Look bro, I want to fuck you. I have done for years, Christ, even before you knew where you were on the Kinsey scale…” Mac’s eye’s widened and his lips curled into a smirk. Before Dennis could finish his sentence, Mac pushed him onto the bed. Dennis laid with his wrists pinned by Mac’s hands. Mac thrust his lips against Dennis’, his warm tongue brushing Dennis’. Mac released Dennis’ hands and settled between his thighs. Dennis’ ran his hands down Mac’s bare back, he savoured the deep v of his back. Each muscle working in unison to bring Dennis closer to him. pushing his hands down to Mac’s ass he groaned.

“Jesus” Dennis stuttered as his dick twitched in his loose sweatpants. Mac’s ass was large and round. He felt the curves of him over the soft fabric of his tight boxers. Mac’s dick was swollen and ready. Dennis pushed the two of them together

“I didn’t think you were an ass guy”

“Why do you think I gave you that altered copy of the bible that says that having an unbalanced physique will end in eternal damnation?”

“You did what?” Mac stuttered in between the kisses on Dennis’ hot neck

“Shut up and let me blow you”

“Hn okaaay” Mac responded, smiling as Dennis curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxes. As Mac scurried to position himself upright on the bed he almost hurtled himself halfway across the bed in barely contained excitement. Dennis whipped his fingers away before Mac’s eagerness accidently broke one of them. Dennis pulled at the elastic slowly, inching them down as slowly as he thought Mac would take.  Dennis began counting the freckles on Mac’s stomach and hips, he barely reached 4 before Mac made an impatient groan.

Dennis’ eyes widened at the unveiling of Mac’s cock. The fact it was uncircumcised was something he hadn’t accounted for in his planning. He had to quickly rethink his technique, he’d never blown an uncircumcised cock before.

“Oh, I can work with this” Dennis muttered whilst placing his hands around the base of Mac’s thick dick. He stroked his delicate fingers over the length of his cock, letting his fingertips linger around the tip. as they brushed the tip, Mac twitched at the shots of pleasure derived from such delicate touches. Precum covered the tip of Mac’s cock. It became clear that Mac was slightly embarrassed by the lack of intracity Dennis needed to perform to get Mac off.

“See what happens when you don’t just mash at it, you’ve gotta treat a dick like this with respect”

Mac opened his mouth, in a subconscious way of willing Dennis to move in. Dennis shifted down the side of the bed. Kneeling on the floor, he placed his fingers on the inner of Mac’s bare thighs. Dennis brushed his lips over the tip of his cock. Mac flinched at the barely there touches, even Dennis’ close breathes assaulted him with sensation. Dennis knew exactly how his plan was going to execute. Dennis knew that these lightest of touches were enough to drive him wild.

As if triggered by Dennis’ thoughts Mac came hard. His cock still twitching, Dennis placed his mouth around it. It was soon enough after orgasm that Mac still felt as huge amount pleasure. He looked up at Mac, who was panting slightly between the groans. Dennis stood up besides Mac, his sweatpants damp and tented at the crotch. He pulled Mac in for a kiss. However, this kiss was different. Rather than unrelenting lust from Dennis, Mac only felt a dart of smugness. Mac felt ashamed by his own rather pitiful display at holding himself together for Dennis. He had waited so long for this and he felt like he’d squandered it. In an attempt to redeem himself he placed his hands-on Dennis’ hips and began to shuffle down his sweatpants.

Pulling away, Dennis tutted and placed a politician's hand on Mac's shoulder.

“Maybe next time” Dennis muttered whilst turning to walk out of the room.  

 

 


End file.
